


달달하네

by BiteFirst



Category: LCK RPS, League of Legends Pro Players, League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, SK Telecom T1
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiteFirst/pseuds/BiteFirst
Summary: 2019的SKT還沒輸，朴辰成給了李相浩一顆糖。
Relationships: Park "Teddy" Jin-seong/Lee "Effort" Sang-ho, 朴辰成/李相浩
Kudos: 6





	달달하네

**Author's Note:**

> 2019.11.03：對不起，我先道歉，但是我看出了Teddy跟Effort間的愛情。  
> 希望2020一切都好。

Effort放下耳機。

舞台下的觀眾大聲呼喊著G2，喊Perkz，喊他聽不懂的話。總之不是給他加油的。

又失誤了。他想，他怎麼失誤了，怎麼每次都失誤在絕對不能失誤的地方。

營運中操作再怎麼漂亮，團戰只是失誤一回也可能葬送比賽。

他想，他明明知道的，怎麼又失誤了呢。

Faker推中時叫他們不要開戰，卻是他Effort沒注意被鉤中了，釘在原地動彈不得。他的人也像釘在電競椅上了，釘在這個千萬人注目的舞台上。

緊張得手心出汗，有些溼黏，一直干擾他的注意力。巴龍池怎麼空大了？明明看得一清二楚，還是Teddy給的視野。

Teddy，Teddy。Effort偷偷瞥了一眼在旁邊的男人。

Teddy。

Teddy知道他空大，卻還是好努力地向前輸出了。凱莎其實不是最靈活的射手，還有著刺客一樣的技能組合，還卡在巴龍池裡的雷歐娜幫不了他－－就算雷歐娜從來不是一隻保牌的英雄，他也該待在Teddy旁邊，替他暈眩所有想控制他的敵人。

不夠，全都不夠。

Teddy一直操作得精確，就是犽宿也玩得靈活，原本毫無優勢的犽宿帥氣地砍殺了Perkz的伊澤，贏一場會戰就肥得流油，神擋殺神，佛擋殺佛。獲勝後的下一場馬上就被G2尊敬地ban掉了。他呢？

他就是這樣回報隊友的，一個又一個失誤，擔任不了主Call讓Faker得一心二用，Clid和Khan還得罩住他的失誤去發育。

「相浩。」Teddy忽然拍了下Effort的肩膀，Effort驚得晃了下。

Teddy笑了，「你反應好大，幹嘛？」

「不是……什麼？」Effort扶起滑下來的眼鏡。

「喝水了嗎？」

「……當然喝了啊？什麼啊？」

「那吃糖吧，相浩？」

Teddy拉起Effort的右手，扳開他有些顫抖的手掌。

「什麼？」

Effort的掌心是一顆牛奶糖。

「我聽別人說，歐洲的牛奶比較好喝，所以牛奶糖應該也比較好吃吧？」Teddy安撫地眨眼，「要快點吃，不然會融化。」

Effort點點頭，有點慌張地打開包裹牛奶糖的油紙。

「……嗯。」

「怎麼樣？」Teddy笑瞇瞇地看著他。

Effort忽然間忘了呼吸。

「……那個啊。」Effort想，甜過頭了，膩得他清醒，右手也不再顫抖了。

「是吧？」Teddy看著Effort說：「甜甜的呢。」

是啊。

  
Effort望著Teddy的背影想：甜甜的呢。


End file.
